The Lost City Of Omen
The Lost City Of Omen is a work-in-progress story by Night★Fury Warrior. It was initially created on the 4th of August, 2015. It is a, AU Star Wars FanFiction. First Section Preview 45 ABV (After the Battle of Vantorii); some 60 million years B.C. Earth Time 60 Lightyears outside the Milky Way Galaxy The Omeda rocked as a blast from one of the Emperali-class Stardestras following it, more specifically the Ventura Errenda, the capitol Emperali C-class Stardestra, hit near it. “That was too close,” said one of the Je’daii Knights on the research ship. “Kriffing Emperali scum. Is a quiet research mission too much to ask for?” said Je’daii Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Je’daii in charge of the mission. “With the Imparai ruling our galaxy, yes,” said Je’daii Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. “Well we’re not in our galaxy now are we? Why the kriff are they sending some of the most well-known Stardestras after us when we’re in deep space!?” wondered Skywalker in annoyance. The ship of Je’daii were supposed to be on a research mission for the Repalbec Remnant to find somewhere they could settle down without the Galactic Imparai to worry about. After having no luck in the Andromeda Galaxy, the only explored galaxy and home of everything they knew, they had decided to try to reach a near-by galaxy. The galaxy chosen was known as the Milky Way Galaxy. “We’ll never make it away from these Stardestras,” said one of the Knights. “Find the closest planet and plot a hyperspace route to it,” said Skywalker. “This ship will never survive the jump,” “It’s our only option, unless you want the Ventura Errenda, Solari Ahnikien, and the Resorlatte to destroy us,” everyone in the crew agreed with Skywalker and a search for the nearest habitable planet began. It wasn’t too long before they found a good planet they called Earthollo, and they made the jump. The three Stardestras followed them. They all exited hyperspace as they got close, only to find that the engines on all four ships became damaged and unusable. The Stardestras had more speed and floated away from the Omeda towards the planet. The Ventura Errenda ejected a large protective ball to save the crew, while the other two would just crash. Down on the planet, it was peaceful aside from a pack of Velociraptors who had accidently stepped into the territory of a large Tyrannosaurus-Rex. That is, until a large boom occurred as the large ball entered the atmosphere and broke the sound barrier. It crashed into the planet, creating a massive explosion which sent a shockwave out that went around the entire planet three times, wiping out every living land creature and a lot of sea creatures. Large continents of land split apart and scattered around the world. The four ships followed soon after, landing together on a smaller continent on the southern side of the planet. “Ugh, is everyone okay?” asked Anakin as everyone started waking up. “Just a bit shaken up, Master Skywalker,” said Anakin’s Tagrotun Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. “Well, another happy landing,” joked Kenobi, although he was having trouble recovering. “Do we still have any communication?” asked Ahsoka. “No, all the ship’s systems were knocked out. We barely even have a ship anymore. The jump into this galaxy broke a lot of stuff, and then we crashed. Without shields. The Stardestras aren’t too far from us, about 50 kilometres away actually,” said a Je’daii Knight named Markus Solo, who had woken up before the others and checked around. “Well, at least we know the atmosphere is breathable,” said Obi-Wan. “Was. The initial collision would have wiped out any life on the planet and made the air dusty and unbreathable for quite a while. This room is still air-tight, with the only back-up oxygen generator working overtime,” he said. “Great, we’re stuck in this ship with limited oxygen,” said Anakin. “I didn’t say we were stuck. There are a few oxygen suits in here that we can use to build a protection around the crash site. But it’ll have to be big, and will therefor take a while,” said Markus. “Well, what are we waiting for?” asked Ahsoka. They nodded and got to work. Over the course of 2 Galactic Standard Years, they built a protective shell big enough to house a small city on the surface, with a large underground tunnel leading to the crash site of the Stardestras. The small Je’daii crew met with the Imparai survivors and they agreed to help build a little city under the area, using the protective shell around the Omeda and the remains of the Stardestras for command bases, military bases, and emergency services. The city was named Omen, since Omen was the Galactic Basic translation of Omeda. Ship names were usually made with a specific language, all names had Galactic Basic translations. Ventura Errenda meant Errant Venture, Solari Ahnikien meant Anakin Solo, and Resorlatte meant Resolute. 2020 A.D. Earth Time; Andromeda Date Unknown Katoomba, New South Wales, Australia, Earth A small science group in their lab were doing their usual research, when one of them made a special discovery. Using a new technology, this group had been scanning throughout Australia, finding hidden treasures that still lay undiscovered. But this was no hidden treasure, this was a historic find. The scientist ran off to find his boss. On his screen, was a scan of the Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park in the Northern Territory. It displayed something truly incredible. Category:Story Category:WIP